Wrongfully Abused
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Melanie C is in jail for something she didn't do. BUt the person who put her in there keeps coming back after the lights are out and abuses her. What will happen? will we beable to get her out?


**Wrongfully abused**

The EMS arrived at the Carleton County jail early that morning of December of 2012. We were supposed to do some hands on training with the inmates there. However my mind was with Melanie C who had been incarcerated on spousal abuse charges just last night. I was worried about her and with good reason. She was pregnant after all.

"Mrs. Janice can we go visit Aunt Mel when we get home? It's kinda scary here." I said sheepishly.

"I don't see why not, but let's get our training first." She said sweetly. It wasn't long before our training had begun. Mrs. Janice pared us up, keeping me with her. All the explorers took wings of the jail house according to their gender. Mrs. Janice and I took the minimum security female wing. We were to visit the patient in cell 39. Little did I know who that would be. There in the cell laid Melanie. She was on her side. One hand was under the pillow while the other rubbed her belly gently. From her expression I could tell she was in pain. Shocked I ran up to the cell door.

"Aunt Mel is that you?" I asked.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Waycross?" I said confused.

"I was but they moved me here. I thought you were at EMS?" she said.

"I am we're training here." I replied.

"Well I needed to see a friendly face today." She said sadly. As we entered the cell, I noticed how pale she had become and her hair was n a low pony tail. Her eyes looked as she was desperate to tell me something. I could see the tale tell signs of bruising on her 6 month pregnant belly though her jail issue shirt. It embraced her quickly. She immediately started to sob.

"Aunt Mel what happened?" I asked

"It's Robbie Angel. He's been waiting until the guards go to sleep and beating me up every night." She said.

"I'm just glad to see you Aunt Mel." I said in the brink of tears.

"I'm pleased to see you too Angel." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I miss you so much." I sobbed.

"Angel please don't cry. You have to be strong of the both of us right now." She said tightening her embrace.

"But, I can't." I sobbed.

"I know you can." She replied. With that I started to work treating her. I found this heartbreaking. The bruising was immediately visible, but the magnitude stunned me. I wanted him to pay, I wanted revenge.

"Angel I feel a little lightheaded." She said weakly.

"You do look a little flush." I said. She suddenly went limp. She rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I held her as her eyes glassed over. Then she snapped out of it. She looked up fearfully.

"Sorry Angel. I feel weak. Anyway are you leaving soon?" She said.

"No we are staying in town for a few weeks." I answered.

"Time to switch." Mrs. Janice said

"Dang it." I said

"It's ok Janie. You can stay with Mel." She said. I hugged her tightly. I was glad she let me stay with her, I needed my aunt. Then I hugged Melanie. I was happy.

"Yay!" I said hugging Melanie.

"Wait she gets to stay? Thank you Janice." Melanie said.

"Yeah I thought I do you guys a favor." Mrs. Janice said.

"I'm glad I get to stay." I said

"Me too, now come here Angel, I need a hug." Melanie said.

"Aunt Mel you won't be alone anymore." I said.

"I know now that you're here Angel." She said. From then on the day passed quickly. She and I reminisced about the good times. But it wasn't long before we had to go. So I gave her a hug and we left and went to the hotel. I was lost in thought the rest of the night.

**Later that night**

Later that night, we were resting in the rooms. In mine, heather and I was watching Ghost Adventures. But I was so wrapped up in family albums. Suddenly the phone rang. Curiously I picked it up.

"Hi angel I can't stay long before lights out." Melanie said.

"Ok Aunt Mel. Are you doing ok?" I asked

"Yes I'm ok for now." She replied.

"Ok good, me too. I'm just looking at some albums." I said.

"Angel the guard is coming. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Ok Aunt Mel Good night love you, see you tomorrow." I said

"Love you too Angel. Goodnight." She replied and she hung up.

**The next day**

We walked into the jail that morning with a slight air of happiness. Mrs. Janice had told me to go earlier to visit and stay until training was done to spend more time with her. I went to the visitor's center to find Melanie sitting at a table. She was sitting back in the chair reading. It was the jail's copy of _Dancing with Demons._

"Reading Dancing with Demons again Aunt Mel?" I asked as we walked up to her.

"Yeah I know I should be reading something baby friendly but it's a good book." She said looking up.

"What no hug?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"I was gonna ask you that too." She said putting the book down and returning my hug.

"So how's the baby?" I asked sitting down at the table next to her.

"It's fine at least to my knowledge." She said sitting back and resting her hands on the belly.

"You must be worried." I said.

"I am a bit. But this one's a survivor I know it." She said hopefully.

"Yeah after all it is yours." I said.

"And Tom's too Angel." She replied warmly.

"You're so brave Aunt Mel." I said admiringly.

"It's not as easy as you think Angel." She replied.

"I'm so sorry." I said embracing her again in a hug.

"I'm so alone here." She said returning the hug and we let go.

"I'm mad now." I said

"What is it Angel?" She asked.

"Alicia again." I said.

"What did she do now?" She asked.

"She said I'm obsessed with you being pregnant and that it takes two to make a baby. She acting like I don't know that." I said angrily.

"That's horrible Angel. She's evil." She replied.

"I know right." I said. With that the day dragged on. Then I came up with an idea. If I couldn't take her home, I would bring home to her. Then I pulled out my laptop and started Skype. Then I placed a call.

"Aunt Mel I have a surprise for you." I said.

"What is it Angel?" She asked. Suddenly she puts her hand on her stomach. I looked at her and I saw a sad look on her face.

"It's kicking." She said bursting into tears.

"What's wrong Aunt Mel?" I asked hugging her again.

"It's just, this place isn't right for a baby. Right now this one should be hearing two loving parents discussing names, not a cell door slamming every five minutes." She sobbed. She sobbed harder than ever. Then she rubbed the belly gently. She sighed in sad frustration. I could tell she wanted to get her baby away from here.

"Aunt Mel you are right. This isn't a place for you." I said hugging her tightly.

"But Angel how can you help?" She asked.

"I'll find a way." I replied.

"Angel it's kicking again." She said sobbing once again.

"I know it has the bother you Aunt Mel." I replied sadly.

"The only problem is I feel like I failed as a parent." She said.

"No you didn't Aunt Mel." I said sternly.

"Thank you Angel." She said," What I wouldn't do to go home."

"What if someone brought home to you?" I said warmly. With that I pulled out my laptop. I know she needed cheering up. With this in mind I booted up windows and launched Skype. It wasn't long before I received a call. It was Joan.

"Hey Angel when do you need our surprise ready…um where are you?" Joan asked.

"The jail. Anyway do you have it ready?" I asked

"Of course dear." She said sweetly.

"Mum is that really you?" Melanie asked noticing her mother's voice

"Yeah, by the way what happened to you?" Joan asked concerned about her daughter.

"I had a row with some chap that beats me in my sleep. I can't take much more mum." Melanie said starting to sob.

"Darling I swear, we'll bring you home." Joan said as she kissed the webcam.

"Thank you so much mum. I desperately want to come home." Melanie said sobbing.

"Ok don't worry we'll get you home." Joan said.

"Thank you mum." Melanie sobbed.

"Grandmum who you talking to?" Scarlet asked walking into the room.

"Janie and someone special." Joan said.

"Angel is that Scarlet?" Melanie asked.

"Yes dear I've been keeping her since this began." Joan said.

"Mummy?" Scarlet said eyeing the screen.

"Scarlet?" Melanie said happily.

"Mummy I miss you." Scarlet cried.

"I miss you too Scar." Melanie said beginning to sob.

"mummy when you coming home?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know dear." Melanie replied.

"I gotta go take a nap." Scarlet said sadly. Suddenly she stopped sobbing then she did something odd. She began to sing. It was the 1st Noel. She continued until Scarlet was fast asleep.

"Thank you Angel. That was a wonderful surprise." She said.

"It was the least I can do. After all what's family for?" I asked

"A lot Angel." She replied. She froze and looked down at her stomach. She put her hands on her stomach. She looked and smiled. I could tell the baby kicked. For the first time she seemed hopeful.

"Angel I need to get home. Scarlet needs a sister." She said

"She would love that and she will love to have you home Aunt Mel." I said

"I know she will." She replied. From there she cried for a moment. Suddenly we heard the door swung open. I heard rushed footsteps as someone ran up the corridor. I turned to see who it was. To my surprise it was Tom.

"Mel I came as soon as I heard." He said

"Tom you came." She said sobbing.

"Shh its ok I'll get you out of here." He said warmly

"Uncle Tom how did you find out?" I asked.

"I heard it on the news." He replied.

"But why did you come?" Melanie asked.

"I couldn't stay away. I love you too much to see you suffer alone." He said. With that he ran over to her and took a hold of her. He took her in is arms and kissed her deeply. He held her close. She snuggled close. It was obvious that they were still in love. They both sat down side by side. She sat back revealing the belly. He stared at it in awe. Then she rested her hands on it. It was obvious by his eyes he knew she was pregnant again.

"Mel are you pregnant?" He stammered.

"Yeah it's yours. I was going to tell you but I got thrown in here." She said. She sat with Tom. She seemed happy. This was the thing she's been missing, I thought. I had to get her out, she deserved freedom.

"Tom I'm so sorry, I ever let you go. Please get me out of here, we'll start again." Melanie said sadly.

"I'll get you out of here, I swear I will." Tom replied.

**The Next day**

The next day came and we visited again. This time she was covered with bruises. She even had a black eye. I was infuriated. I knew someone had to have done this.

"Aunt Mel, who hurt you?" I asked angrily

"It was the guards Angel." She replied. She shutted. She sobbed. I ran over to her and hugged her. She sobbed into my shoulder. She was in pain.

"Aunt Mel, I'll protect you." I said reassuringly.

"Thank you Angel." She sobbed.

"First we've got to find the guard." I said.

"I don't know who he is. He would always keep the lights off." She said.


End file.
